


Running with the Wolves - In Which John Receives Psychiatric Help

by MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Series: Running with the Wolves Omake Land [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John's In a Psychiatric Facility, Those Damn Winchesters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: After being beaten by Dean, John goes to the city and receives first-class treatment at the hospital.





	Running with the Wolves - In Which John Receives Psychiatric Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancingdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Running with the Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663281) by [Dancingdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog). 



> Does not belong to me; inspired by a comment by someone called Feather in ch 70 of RwtW.

For all that John No-Name disdained civilization, it wasn’t without its positives. Before Mary’s death, it wasn’t unusual for the two to occasionally sample life in the city. Both Dean and Sam had been conceived in the beds of motels. Dean was even born in that world, in the back of a car. For a long time, he had worried that such beginnings would mess with the boys’ heads, and he was right to do so. Sam was an unattractive omega in an alpha’s body whose first mate died in a fire, whose second mate was a traitor and tried to kill him, and whose current lover was a Novak! Dean wasn’t any better. The boy was taught how to lead with an iron fist. What does John find upon returning to his pack? Any number of strays have joined up; Dean is mated to a Novak _and_ raising two pups that aren’t his to boot! Of course it made sense to reclaim leadership. Even after a week, John still couldn’t comprehend how the weakling won. 

It was at that point that John had to use the skills he had learned alongside Mary to get help. His injuries were not healing as quickly as he needed, and so a trip to the city was necessary. It was simple enough to use civilization’s hatred of all things Winchester to his advantage. He was a simple traveler who had been brutally attacked by the Winchesters. They had taken everything from him, even his son. 

At the hospital, many questions were asked of John from sympathetic nurses and doctors. The fools hung off of every word. The more he raged against the Winchesters, the better he was treated. Don’t know how to use the remote? Why of course the Winchesters are the cause. The next day, John was taken to a room without a television. Keep falling asleep on the floor? It’s a result of the trauma done by the Winchester Pack. His next room had padding on every surface. The Winchesters took away his name? John Doe was a suitable alternative...don’t want to be called a Doe? Ok, John Wolf it is then. Every day, John was given food without having to hunt, and his injuries were treated. Medicine was given through the IV to make it easier to stay in human form. Every day, a doctor would come in and sit with him while he told of the indignities done to him by the savage pack. The doctor didn’t say much, but he wrote everything down. John thought the doctor might be planning on writing a book about his troubles. If it caused trouble for his backstabbing pack, John was perfectly fine with it. Strangely, as the weeks turned into months, his injuries were never deemed quite healed enough for him to leave. John never noticed that he had been sent to the long-term psychiatric ward. His fantastic stories were deemed too fantastic to be that of a sound mind, and a crazy shifter that liked his wolf form was too dangerous to be let out into society without a minder.


End file.
